


First Kiss(es)

by spacenerdprince (Purpl31c3Cr34m)



Series: Crime Boyfriends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, don't get used to this alec is actually a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpl31c3Cr34m/pseuds/spacenerdprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever gets you off darling.”</p><p>Min pinched the other lightly for the dirty implication, making Alec jerk with an offended sound in his throat, almost toppling off the sofa. </p><p>"I think we'll have to wait with that part until you can handle a kiss, unfortunately. Who knows how long that will take though. I guess I have a lot of time to decide huh?"</p><p>Alec gave Min a nasty look, almost pouting. </p><p>"I don’t know what you even got that from, I can too handle a kiss.”</p><p>Min was not convinced and sat back, closing his eye.</p><p>"Sure you can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with more gays !!!! This time with two other sons; Alec and Min! They're criminal boyfriends learning to cope with awful pasts and childhoods but I wanted to write something fluffy and domestic for them cause I love 'em and I just want them to be happy so here we are !

Min put down the fork on the table and sat back, plate scraped clean. Another meal was finished, and it was actually not even midnight yet, them having finished tonight's job early. He had successfully lured in Alec to eat with him tonight too, so all in all he felt pretty good. After having rested Min got up and brought his plate with him. He reaching for Alec's in the process, but Alec was quicker, snatching his own empty plate off the table before Min could get to it. Alec snickered as the other ended up empty handed.

”You snooze you lose big man,” Alec was up and off his seat in a second, padding out into the kitchen with his plate held like a prize. Min was left staring after Alec, a brow quirked in bewilderment. The other had never done that before and Min didn't know how to react. Slowly Min made his way over and put his own plate on the kitchen counter, eye still cautiously watching Alec, as if he were planning something.

Alec set his plate down in the sink, cold bare toes wiggling against the floor where he stood. He rolled his neck to remove the stiffness gained there from sitting still and flicked on the tap. He hiked up his sleeves just above his wrists to avoid wetting them whilst rinsing his plate absentmindedly, becoming aware of Min's eyes on him. Alec flicked his hair out his his face, smirking.

”What? 's there something on my face?” His tone was teasing. Min snapped out of it when Alec spoke, but he still couldn't help but stare.

”... No,” he said, the shock making him forget how to form a sentence. He kept his eye on Alec, watching him clean off his plate for the first time. Min was surprised Alec even knew how to do that. Trying to get his composure back he plopped his own plate into the dishwater, stepping closer to Alec. Their arms brushed as a result. Alec stepped to the side, giving up the space easily. He was tired after the job, not like he usually was, but content. Alec hopped up on the counter, deciding he was done helping for at least a week and leaned back to watch Min work.

A bit disappointed, but not surprised that Alec didn't struggle, Min focused on actually cleaning up. He dried the plates and put them into the cupboard next to where Alec's head was, turning around after putting them in there only to find himself face to face with the redhead. Somehow Min'd ended up right in front of Alec, Min’s thighs almost touching the shorter's knees. As if enchanted Min was left standing there, staring at the Alec's annoyingly pretty face. He barely noticed how his hand caged Alec in against the cupboards. Alec blinked, eyes twitching over Min’s every movement carefully. Alec knew he didn’t have to feel threatened by Min and strangely enough he didn’t. As apprehension rose in his chest, a thrill went through him at being caged in like this. He kind of liked it. Alec knew he could get out if he tried and he had a knife ready for it. But strangely enough he didn’t want to get away.

Alec’s eyes drifted down from Min's eye to his lips, tongue coming out to swipe at his own subconsciously. Min’s eye followed the move and he swallowed, mouth feeling too dry too fast at the tension developing between them. Min felt his face heating up as he leaned forward, single eye flicking between Alec’s eyes and lips. Min bit his lip as he leaned a little closer, not sure if Alec actually felt the same as he did. Maybe he’d read the situation wrong?

Alec’s eyes widened slightly as Min leaned in, shortening the distance between them. Alec felt his breath hitch before he could stop it. His eyes flicked rapidly from Min's eye to his lips, face slowly reddening. Alec tilted his head a fraction to the side, almost transfixed of Min’s lips approaching.

Min swallowed again, heart beating faster. It wasn't his first kiss, not even close, so why did he feel so nervous? Maybe it was because of how quiet Alec had gotten, the fact that he hadn't made some kind of joke about the whole situation. Min angled his head and licked his bottom lip, leaning even closer. When Alec didn't move away he let his eye close and closed the last distance, letting their lips meet lightly. Alec inhaled sharply through his nose, trembling hands clenching around the edge of the counter. Uncharacteristic hesitation filled him. He felt completely out of his element. Alec's eyes slipped shut and he tentatively leaned a little closer, pressing back against Min's lips.

Min’s lips pulled into a smile when Alec kissed back and he pressed against him a little firmer. Shifting his head Min got a little bolder and moved his lips sensually against Alec’s. Resting his other arm on the cupboard above them both he caged Alec in further. Alec let out a small pleased sigh, lips parting slightly with the sound. He’d never been kissed before but he could tell Min was _good_. He found it very pleasant for some reason, never having been one for things so _intimate_. Alec didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just kept them around the edge of the counter, squeezing nervously. His heart was beating so fast.

Min teasingly licked Alec's lip but didn't go any further, content with the kiss as it was. He brought one hand down to the shorter's neck, stroking Alec’s cheek with his thumb. Slowly Min pulled away, opening his eye just as slow to take in Alec’s dazed expression. Alec couldn’t help letting out a breathy sound, following when Min pulled away. He opened his eyes slowly, a dazed expression on his face before he blinked. Suddenly Alec's face was beet red. His eyes went wide and he jerked back, almost smacking his head against the cupboard. Min chuckled breathily at Alec’s reactions, hand still stroking his cheek lightly.

"Was it that good?” Min teased, not being able to resist getting back at Alec for all the stuff he said daily.

Alec struggled to find words, which threw him off greatly. He never struggled to find words, mind working faster than the average person. But now Alec was speechless, lips parting and tongue swiping over his tingling lips. His heart was still beating a mile a minute and he swallowed.

"What-I mean– you wish,” Alec got out between breaths, too distracted by the newfound sensations. Min stared blankly at the other man struggling to find words. This was new.

"Getting speechless? I didn't know I was that great at it,” Min couldn't help but cut Alec off. Leaning closer to Alec’s flushed face Min smiled, pretending to go for another kiss just to see if Alec would turn him away. Alec held his breath as Min came closer, shoulders rising. But he didn’t back away, eyes flicking down to Min's lips again. Alec almost forgot to reply.

”I think… You probably need practice, you’re obviously not... Not that great..." Alec trailed off, getting distracted by Min's lips again. Min leaned so close he could feel Alec's breath on his face, keeping his eye open to look at him. Before Alec could react Min had pecked his lips and pulled away, deciding to see how far he could stretch this without Alec running away.

"You're getting awfully affected by such a bad kisser don't you think?” Alec blinked rapidly, stopping himself from following this time. Instead he scoffed, pressing his tingling lips together in protest. Alec shook his hair out of his face, looking away and ignoring the flush spreading across his cheeks.

”Affected? Wow, you sure are full of yourself. Y'think that little peck affects me?" Alec said nonchalantly. It felt like he was digging his own grave. Min looked at Alec with disbelief as he tried to talk it off. Min had never seen this side of Alec before. It really amused him.

"Judging by the color of your face right now then yeah, I'd say it affected you quite a bit,” Min put his finger on the shorter's cheek to prove his point, quickly retracting it before Alec could snap his teeth over it. The redhead was coming to his senses again, recovering from the kisses. Alec ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back to try and cool down.

”You’re imagining things darling,” He said with a confident smirk. It was wiped off quickly as the side of his face was cupped, fingers curling around his cheek and the back of his neck. Min connected their lips again, rather roughly this time. Min pressed his thumb against Alec’s cheek, forcing his jaw open and slipped his tongue in through Alec’s lips. Alec made a keening noise in the back of his throat as Min bit his lip and rubbed their tongues together, making Alec lean his head back as Min rendered Alec useless from his ministrations. It didn't last long this time either as he soon pulled back and left Alec at the counter, walking out.

Alec almost fell off the counter when Min let go. He had to take a second to steady himself, breathing coming in pants. Alec blinked rapidly, breathing uneven as he leaned back against the cupboard, heart still beating so fast. He ran a hand over his face to get himself together, wiping away stray saliva at his lips and chin. His lips felt puffy. Alec waited for a few minutes to move, not trusting his legs to hold him up before he jumped off the counter, sauntering over to the couch. Alec let himself fall backwards onto Min, deciding to be difficult by sprawling out over Min’s lap with all of his weight. Min huffed, shuffling to try and get him in a more comfortable position.

”Wow, you're more heartless than I thought! Just leaving me like that?" Alec clicked his tongue. "Not very gentleman-y.”

"You, who supposedly have no heart at all, have no right to say that, right? Also you were the one who decided I'm a gentleman, I've never said I am one…" Min leaned back, resting his weight on the sofa and poked Alec's side. Alec flinched away from the offending finger. He snorted.

"You're right! Gentlemen are definitely more gentle with first kisses,” Alec said offhandedly, looking at his nails instead of at Min. Min kept prodding Alec's side and looked him over, taking in the small barely suppressed giggle.

"Is that a request? Do you want me to be a gentleman with you?" Min asked casually, as if they were talking about the weather. Alec scoffed; the idea sounded preposterous. He batted the hand away from his side.

"You think I need something like that? please,” Alec huffed, blowing a strand of red hair away from his eyes. ”I'm not made of glass; I don’t need anything gentle.”

Min sighed, both amused and tired of Alec's childish attitude. It wasn't that he didn't like it though, he actually thought it was cute.

"You're contradicting yourself darling. Just what do you want me to be, gentle or rough?" Min didn't continue the prodding but switched to tracing patterns on Alec's upper body instead. A small shiver went through Alec. He tried to mask it by shifting slightly under Min's hands. Alec rolled his head to the side, looking up at Min with something strange in his eyes. It was gone in a second and then a smirk stretched out on his face.

"Whatever gets you off _darling_.”

Min pinched the other lightly for the dirty implication, making Alec jerk with an offended sound in his throat, almost toppling off the sofa.

"I think we'll have to wait with that part until you can handle a kiss, unfortunately. Who knows how long that will take though. I guess I have a lot of time to decide huh?"

Alec gave Min a nasty look, almost pouting.

"I don’t know what you even got that from, I can too handle a kiss.”

Min was not convinced and sat back, closing his eye.

"Sure you can.” Min then thought of something and peered down at Alec.

"How about you show me that you can handle a kiss?” Min closed his eye again and took his hands of the other, letting his arms fall to his sides to sort of present himself.

Alec blinked, confused at first. But the next second it hit him and he was glad Min had his eye closed because of how his face filled with colour. He swallowed and took a slow breath, berating himself. He'd given _lap dances_ before. Kisses were nothing, Alec told himself as he sat up, thighs on either side of Min. Alec threw his arms over the back of the sofa, leaning in. He stopped short just a breath away from Min's lips, clenching his hands into fists as they started to tremble again.

Min waited patiently, listening tentatively. He felt the smaller body tremble slightly, Min’s senses heightened by a lot with no sight at all.

”... If you can’t you can’t..." He mused silently, trying to egg on the other. Alec lips twitched with a nasty remark already on his tongue, but he swallowed it down. Wetting his lips nervously, Alec hesitantly closed the distance between them. Alec let his eyes slip shut, pressing his lips lightly against Min’s and moved them slowly. Min smiled and kissed back, trapping Alec against him with his arms. Holding him in a firm embrace, Min made sure he couldn't escape as he shamelessly tried out what the other liked the best. Nibbling on his lips and using his tongue he explored Alec's newfound weakness to max capacity. Min felt Alec practically melt against his body. Alec’s eyebrows scrunched up and he stuttered out a moan, trying to keep up.

Min kept going this time, prompting Alec to open his mouth and let him explore it. Alec’s hair tickled Min's cheek in a strangely pleasurable way and he hummed low in his throat. Min kept the shorter's mouth occupied until Alec was gasping and shuddering, breath uneven. Min pulled back slowly, just far enough to disconnect their lips. Alec was too drained to move further back, content to catch his breath whilst leaning their foreheads together. Eyes still closed, neither of them were ready to break whatever this was. This wasn’t something casual, something that just happened. This meant something. Alec felt both scared and thrilled.

Min opened his eye to the sight of Alec inches form his face. Alec’s face was flushed and Min assumed he looked the same. For a short moment he thought; now what? But decided it wasn't that important. If he broke the silence now Alec would go on the defensive again and Min really wanted to enjoy this moment of sincerity. So Min closed his eye again and let Alec decide when to break this fragile moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Info about Alec can be found here;  
> https://charahub.com/character/828642/Alecksander-West/
> 
> And Min here;  
> https://charahub.com/character/829283/Min-Xu


End file.
